ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10:Justice League Arc 2:Chapter 3
This page is for the 3rd chapter of arc 2 of Ben 10:Justice League. Story Smallvile "Ben, I will leave you here, the league will call you if we need you!" said Superman as he flew off. "I'm going up into my room." said Kara, Supergirl. After she left, Jonathan Kent went outside to the farm while Martha Kent gave Ben some food. "Does Mr Kent need any help?" asked Ben. "He has been struggling with work. It would be amazing if you could help!" said Martha. "Sure!" said Ben. Ben raced out and started to help Jonathan. "You sure I can't use aliens?" asked Ben. "No! You have to do it yourself!" laughed Jonathan. Ben turned around to see Kara looking at him through her bedroom window. Ben stared to notice they were both just staring, blushing so he decided to smile at her then look away and carry on working. Kara's Room Kara noticed now that Ben was looking at her, blushing just like her. After a while, he looked away carrying on his work. Kara just carried on looking for a while just smiling. Kara soon picked up the phone and phoned her best friend, Barbara Gordon, also known as Batgirl. Kara: Hey Babs! Barbara: Hey Kara! How are you? Kara: Normal, how is your obsession with Grayson? Barbara Shut up, Kryptonian! Anyway, I haven't talked to Dick in a while. He has been doing Titans stuff. I think he is more interested with Starfire from the Titans Kara: I'm sorry Babs. Barbara: I have noticed something from your tone of voice, you like someone don't you? Kara: Yeah, Ben Tennyson. Barbara: Ben, who? Kara: Ben Tennyson, my cousin brought him here today. Oh, I'm needed now! See you later Babs! Barbara: See you Kara! Farm Ben was working hard, moving all the hale bales until he heard the noise of the door opening. Ben turned to see Kara behind him looking around. "Hey Ben, where's Jonathan?" asked Kara. "He is close here somewhere." said Ben. He once again heard the door close and then it opened again after a while. He once again saw Kara and she sat next to him. "Jonathan is busy so he asked me to keep you company!" said Kara, sounding very happy. Ben admitted to himself he was happy of this, knowing he liked Kara. Kara soon started to ask him many questions about his past. Ben answered many questions. When Ben told her about his families deaths, he started to cry and Kara also cried. Kara told her about the destruction of Krypton which made her fall into tears. Ben comforted her, which made Kara happy. Ben showed off all his aliens, like the small robotic Nanomech and the giant reptile-like ice alien Arcticguana. When Ben revealed more about what happened to his family, he started to cry more but he was comforted by Kara kissing him on the cheek. Suddenly, Ben's phone vibrated. Ben opened up his phone to see a message reading: S.O.S Ben looked at Kara and she ran off but soon returned in her Supergirl costume. The costume looked very similar to Superman's. Ben transformed into the crystal-based alien Chromastone. Chromastone and Kara soon flew off. Gotham Ben got a message from Martian Manhunter telling him to go to Gotham where Solomon Grundy, Zod and Cheetah where attacking. Chromastone and Kara arrived at the scene. "Ben watch out!" screamed Kara. Before Ben could reply he was smashed in the face. Chromastone was soon shattered into a million pieces. "No!" screamed Kara. The crystals started to reform into a new form. "DIAMONDHEAD!" screamed the newly formed alien. "Ben!" shouted Kara as she ran over to him, hugging him and blushing. Superman flew over to them and noticed Kara hugging Ben. "Umm... Kara..." said Ben. Kara turned to see Superman standing there looking at them. The Flash ran towards them. "Hey guys! As you can see, we are getting destroyed!" shouted Flash. "Lets do this!" shouted Diamondhead as they ran at the villains. Wonder Woman and Batman tag teamed Cheetah. Flash, Superman and Green Lantern triple teamed Zod. Kara and Ben teamed up on Grundy. Diamondhead pressed the omnitrix symbol on his chest which made him transform into the dinosaur alien, Humungosaur! Humungosaur punched and kicked Grundy in the face while Kara tried to find a weak spot. Superman soon came out in front of them and threw Zod at Grundy. Grundy opened up his hand to reveal Kryptonite. Both Superman and Supergirl fell to the ground, weakened. Suddenly, Grundy, Cheetah and Zod disappeared. "You okay Kara?" asked Ben. Kara grabbed Ben's hand, trying to keep strength. They both grabbed each other's arm just looking at each other, blushing. Superman stood up, weakened, and then saw Ben and Kara. Ben turned to see Superman looking at them not impressed. Ben helped Kara to stand up then walked off with her, going back to the Kent home. Unknown Location Cheetah, Zod and Grundy appeared back in the dark area they had been in before. "Thank you for your effort everyone!" said a mysterious voice. "I guess you have all proven yourself to be part of my team!" said the mysterious voice. The mysterious person walked out of the shadows, revealing it to be, Lex Luthor. "My plan is coming near to be completed!" said Lex. Notes End of the chapter. Ben has found a new love and they both like each other the same amount but don't know the other likes them. Lex Luthor will come back with more team members later. Next issue we have the Teen Titans. We already know 2 members but lets find out the rest: Nightwing Raven Starfire Kid Flash (Wally West) Wonder Girl Beast Boy Cyborg( Semi-Member) Batgirl (Semi-Member) Supergirl (Former Member- Find out why next time!) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next time Ben/ Teen Titans VS DEATHSTROKE! Category:Episodes